Tracy Family Movie Night
by Vintage Ace
Summary: The Tracy boys decide to watch a movie together. Of course that is a lot more complicated than it sound. not really good at writing summaries


**Hey guys, I think this will be easier to read. I haven't been writing much lately, too busy, but I hope this will sound better. Also on my profile I put up a pole for a story I'm working on so tell me if it's something you think you'd want to read or if I shouldn't waste my time. Thanks!!**

**_-Oh and sorry about the name change, it was...necassary_**

* * *

"Virgil let go of my foot!" Scott demanded from where he had John in a headlock.

"Not until you admit that Titanic is a better movie!"

"Titanic is a chick flick my, oh so sensitive brother, Top Gun on the other hand is a _man's_ movie!"Scott replied waving the DVD around with his free hand.

"Stop, stop, stop we all know that Apollo 13 is the best movie ever made, and we are without a doubt going to watch it."

The usually calm and controlled astronaut butted in from his position on Virgil's back.

"Whoa, easy there space case! Now since I am the most mature and an awesome role model for the young folk and for the old people and have broke multiple records and am hands down the handsomest and a gentleman _and_ I have a completely real, priceless, engraved or engorged or whatever the hell they do to it… OLYMPIC GOLD MEDAL"

"Gordon, no matter what you say, no matter what you do I will always be the handsomest" Virgil interrupted.

"And no we aren't going to watch Finding Nemo."Scott added reading the redheads mind exactly.

The boys still in a heated argument about what movie to watch moved into the kitchen to make the snacks leaving a shocked Alan and Fermat and a bemused Tintin behind in the theatre room. The two boys had obviously forgotten just how childish the older Tracy men acted. Tintin on the other hand lived with it every day.

* * *

"Nemo! Nemo, Nemo, Nemo!"

"Um, 'scuse me Gordon could ya hand me the pop corn" Tintin asked squeezing into the crowded kitchen.

"Yeah sure here you go" Gordon said with a smile forgetting about his argument to give TinTin the bowl of popcorn.

"Thanks!"She said skipping out of the room with a giant smile on her face, eyes sparkling in amusement.

Scott was about to continue their argument on whether the military should require you to watch Top Gun or Finding Nemo at training camp with Gordon when he was interrupted by a barely audible huff. Looking to the doorway the boys found the source of the noise to be a heavily laden Fermat loaded down with three oversize sleeping bags, the biggest blankets you could find on the whole island, three feather pillows _and_ a king sized blow up mattress.

"Need some help with that buddy?"Virgil asked stepping over to the young genius.

"N-n-n-no um th-thanks guys, I g-g-got it." Fermat replied trying to hide the fact that he was panting. They watched him try to rush out of the room quickly.

"Fermat likes Finding Nemo, don't you Fermat!"Gordon called to the struggling boy in the hall.

"N-not really G-g-gordon, the idea of t-t-t-talking fish is s-simply unrealistic and it m-makes um my uh b-b-b-brain feel s-sort of g-g-g-g-gooey. It is a v-v-very in uh i-inaccurate movie not based on a-any real f-f-fact at all." Fermat stated hurrying out of sight.

Gordon stared in awe that somebody could think so badly of a movie with talking fish. Scott was turning red as a tomato trying to hold in his laughter towards the young aquanaut while Virgil on the other hand was rolling on the floor crying from his hysterical laughter; John just smiled and took a bite of his chocolate bar.

A few minutes went by and Gordon was still in shock and Virgil was still laughing, holding onto Scott for support when Alan walked in looking between the two brothers then looking at Scott he said

"So this is what they're like when they're drunk, huh, I always wondered…" Scott and john just chuckled and Alan proceeded with his task. He took out three bowls, three giant spoons, two boxes of coco puffs, a gallon of milk and three tubs of ben and jerry's ice cream and left without another word.

* * *

**An hour and a half later**

"We could draw straws" Virgil stated from his spot on the on the side of the pool. Gordon had thought it would be funny to threaten to give Thunderbirds 1 and 2 new paint jobs and ended up getting dunked in the pool. Slight problem, Gordon _likes_ the pool, next time, Scott, think it through.

"and why didn't anyone think of that before?"John asked from his spot on the deck.

"Let's just go watch Top Gun okay you guys" Scott stated walking towards the house.

"Hey we agreed to pull straws, not to watch that stupid movie "Gordon said drying off.

* * *

Three minutes later the boys were all walking to the theatre room, with a smirking Gordon following behind Finding Nemo in hand. When the got there they were shocked to see the end of The Notebook playing on the screen. Fermat was fast asleep in a burrow of blankets, TinTin's glossy eyes were glued to the screen and Alan was trying and failing to hide his waterfall of tears.

"She doesn't even ru-ruh-remember h-him"He was sobbing to himself; his brothers didn't know whether they should be worried about their brother's tears or amused.

"Okay kiddos, you have gotten to watch you're oh so depressing movie but now we can get this party

st-"

Just then the klaxon went off signaling an emergency. John, Virgil and Scott raced out of the room leaving a once again shocked Gordon Tracy behind them.

"But…what about Nemo?" He whispered eyes wide like he had just been told Santa doesn't exist.

"Oh thanks Gordon, you found it. We were going to watch that movie next, but we didn't know where it was."Tintin said to Gordon.

"Dude, Scott will be pissed if you don't get your ass in dad's office."Alan stated bringing his brother out of a dumbstruck glance and was met by a stern look that only adults get when you do something wrong.

"Watch your language kid." And with that, he was gone.


End file.
